


First

by slashersmasherlover



Category: The Shining (1980)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Jack Torrance takes your virginity on your birthday. Requested by @thatmultifandombitch on tumblr
Relationships: Jack Torrance/Reader, Jack Torrance/You
Kudos: 4





	First

It was your birthday. Which was normally great, but this time you were stuck in an empty hotel. You had your boyfriend, of course, and the kitchen, but you wanted something special. And then it came to you: it was your fist birthday as a couple, and Jack was a nice enough guy not to push you past your boundaries. So what if, to curb the boredom, you let him take you?  
It was now lunchtime. You and Jack were in the kitchen, making food but doing a lot more fooling around than work. After a joke you made, Jack playfully smacked your ass, leaving you flushed and horny. Turning around, you smashed your lips together with his. He kissed you back, and you bit his lip.  
“Wanna take this to a bed?” you whispered in his ear.  
At that, Jack scooped you up and ran down the hall until he found a bedroom and plopped you gently on the bed.  
“Are you sure about this? If we start, I won’t be able to stop,” he said breathlessly.   
You nodded. “It’s my first time though, so be gentle.”  
Jack started taking off his clothes, and so did you.   
“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, kissing your neck and letting his hands wander. When they got to your pussy, he slowly entered a finger and you whimpered. He added two more before slowly entering you. “This might hurt at first.” And it did. But it soon turned into pleasure, turning you into a moaning mess. And it got even better for you when he started rubbing your clit, making you cum. Seeing you like that and tightening around him made him cum soon after.  
Jack joined you on his back, scooping into your arms. “Was that alright?”  
“It was great,” you replied, “but I think our lunch is cold now.”


End file.
